


Overtime

by Jenwryn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incredible exhaustion. [Season 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

The exhaustion. The indescribable exhaustion. Gwen sits at her desk but she can barely see it. The ache of sleepless nights throbs behind her eyes, pounds at her temples. She reaches out for a coffee and finds it cold. _Where's Ianto?_ Home, probably. All home, only her and her paperwork and the database left, checking up yet another crime nobody else cares about.

"I thought I told you not to let it drift."

Jack. Behind her. She can hear him move now, but he must have arrived in silence. Gwen would smile but she's too tired to bother. "I think we're a little past that, don't you?"

Not even Gwen's sure what she means by that.

Jack hovers behind her chair, reaches his hands around and places them on her forehead, rubbing gently against her aching brain.

"Go home, Gwen. Go home."

And she goes, because it's Jack who's asking.


End file.
